The way they are (A Sherlock Holmes Love Story)
by romance lover198
Summary: What happens when Sherlock meets Katie Fox? how Important is she? and Why? Is caring Really a disadvantage? read and find out.
1. Katie Lynn Fox

Katie Lynn Fox.  
I have many nicknames

Kate - Friends, but mostly John and Sherlock.  
Fox - Donovan and Anderson.  
Foxy - Ex's (I haven't had many of those)  
Babe - boyfriends (not many of those either.)  
Hun - Mum and dad call me Hun.

I'm the shy type but I can and often do pick up the small things and I put them together and figure out the puzzle. often I solve the cases that are given to me within like a day for most sometimes more. I'm 22 years old I'm 5'4" and weigh 130 -140 pd. My favorite color is Electric blue, I work at Scotland yard (for those who don't know it's the police force in England.) under Greg Lestrade

I live in my flat on baker ST. 223 C baker ST to be exact. My family is small but I like it that way. we have:

My mum - Amanda Lestrade Fox

My Dad - George Spencer Fox,  
My little Sister - Emily Rose Fox,  
and last but certainly not least  
My Uncle - Greg Lestrade. (Yes I work with my uncle and no I do not get treated differently because not many people know.)

I was born in London England on March 4, 1991. I was 3 when Emily was born.

I have Light brown hair that goes to my mid back. I normally put it in a high Ponytail I also have ocean blue eyes that people say I got from my mother. I wear glasses, some people think that I look nerdy but I like them, their me.

I like to look nice for work, professional you know. I normally wear dress pants and short sleeves button ups in the spring. In the summer I wear khaki skirts and nice blouses. In the fall I wear dress pants, 3/4 sleeve button ups and my jacket and dark blue scarf. in the winter I always wear my long coat and blue scarf, (what? I get cold easily okay?) long suit and long sleeve button ups.

other then that I wear jeans, tee shirts and sneakers (Jumper if it's cool out). I love my PJ's. my polka-dot pants and tee shirts. and when I go out (Yes I go out, just not often) I wear my black knee length V-neck dress and heels and not often but to an impotent event I wear the best in my closet and heels.

Well, now you know a little about me. :)


	2. How they met

How they met.

She was walking down the street, she just past a bakery when a door, right next to it suddenly opened and a tall man in a long dark coat stepped out. It was so sudden that she did not see him and he did not see her. She didn't hear him ether because she had her ear-buds in and was listening to a case report from her boss.

Within a matter of seconds they ran into each other landing her on top of him. He realized what happened as she got off him "I'm sorry sir. I didn't see you." Her apology caught him by surprise "No, it's quite alright, I didn't look to see if I could step out." he said looking her over

"Please, tell me your name."she paused a moment "Only if you tell me your as well." this made the man smile "Very well, I'm Sherlock Holmes , consulting-" "Detective! I Know! You work with my boss Detective Inspector Lestrade, I Knew you looked familiar! You may have seen me around Scotland Yard... Maybe not I am kind of new." He seemed quite content on watching her "Oh my name. Right." she said as she realized she hadn't introduced herself.

"I'm Katie Fox. Like I said I work with D.I. Lestrade but truth be told he's my Uncle. He and my father where the ones who told me that I'd be good in law enforcement and here I am. so..." she looked at the ground with her face flushed. She was always the shy, observant type, she picked up the small things that others miss like the scrapes and scratches on the floor from the thousands of people walking over everyday.

But she had heard about him, Sherlock Holmes from her uncle and she remembered what he said to her 'Sherlock Holmes is a great man and someday he might even be a Good one.' she knew what he meant, as smart as Sherlock is, he treats others around him as though they are stupid, which compared to him was true, but that doesn't give him the right to treat others that way. But she was always fascinated by him and his intellect.

She knew that just within the short time that they had spent together he knew almost **EVERYTHING** about her, but that didn't bother her at all, the part that bothered her was that, she didn't know anything about him besides from his name.


	3. The Adventure of the Great Game

Katie's POV

I got a call from John saying "Katie you have to help me." "John, what's wrong?" I asked hearing the desperation in his voice, "Sherlock's bored and has his gun. He's shooting the wall!" he tells me _'Oh heaven help us'_ "I'll be right over." "Thank you, Maybe you can talk some sense into him" "I don't know, John. He doesn't really listen to me."

"you don't know how much Influence you have over him, do you?" "John, He **doesn't listen** to me, remember?... I'll be there in a few minutes." 5 Minutes later I was standing at the door of 221b. looking at the door and smiled remembering that day.

Only two months ago, that door opened and my life changed forever. One can only hope it was for the better. I walked in and saw Mrs. Hudson"Can you get him to stop all that noise? I have a guest coming over later." she said "I'll try Mrs. Hudson, but I can't promise. You know how Sherlock is." she nodded "thank you, Dear" and went back in to her flat. with a breath I went upstairs. The door was open so I went in.

I heard John and Sherlock talking "Round and round the garden like a teddy bear!" or something like that, I was busy looking around, this was the first time I've been 221b and this wasn't what I was expecting. It felt cozy, homey and warm.

The only thought that went through my head was _'Wow.'_ I looked around the room, I saw the way to the kitchen, what I'm guessing is Sherlock's room and what I'm guessing is John's room.

I also saw a Violin and many sheets of music and shelves with so many book I lost count, some looked like some of the ones I have at my flat and others were new to me.

That didn't surprise me with a brain like Sherlock's I'd want a lot of books to fill it.

John was the first to notice me standing in the doorway "Katie, I'm glad you came." _'Of course I came, it sounded like you needed me.'_ I thought " John, **Please**, call me Kate, all of my friends do and you certinly are my friend. Of course I came you asked me to come and help you." I said, with a nod he smiled and said "well , Thank you **Kate**".

John and I have been friends since that day. The day Sherlock and I met.


	4. Pre-Performance

Katie's Pov.

~~(Remembering the next day at 6:45)~~

I was practicing for tonight, when there was a knock at my door. I looked at the clock on the fireplace. 6:45 it read. _'they're early.'_ I put my violin down and walked to answer it. I opened the door expecting it to be John or Mrs. Hudson, but I looked up was face to face with the one and only, Consulting Detective, Sherlock Holmes, himself. I froze not wanting to make myself look and feel stupid in front of him. "Hello" he said in his cool deep voice ,"Hi" I said a few octaves higher then normal _'Calm Down! It's Just Sherlock, for goodness sake!'_ I thought.

"I wasn't expecting you to come." I said when I was sure that my voice would be level "where are John and Mrs. Hudson?" I asked, his reply was simple "they will be along shortly." **_'Great!_**_ just what I need, to be alone with Sherlock deducing me in my **Own** flat.'_ I thought. "oh, okay. I was just practicing for tonight, when you knocked." "yes I heard. May I?" he asked pointing to my violin "Of course, can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee?"

"Coffee. Black, two sugars." "Right. I have some of my music in the binder on the Piano, you can look if you want." I said _'he'd look even if I didn't give him permission._' I thought. To my surprise he called to me while I was fixing the coffee for him "These are **Very Good**, I didn't think you liked music **this** much." "What was that supposed to mean!" He didn't say anything so I continued

"Just because I'm **focused** at work, Doesn't mean I don't take my hair down Sometime!" I said putting down the mug of coffee in front of him. he still hadn't said anything _'have I **stunned** The Sherlock Holmes?'_ I thought. after a moment he Finally spook "that is **NOT** what I meant."

**_'Really_**_?_' I thought."Then **What** did you Mean?" "I **meant** that I didn't see you as a musician. and a **good** one at that." he said looking at the music again _'Is he **Blushing?** no it can't be... Wait.. Did he Just **complement** me?__'_

it was my turn to be stunned_ **'Sherlock Holmes** Just **complemented **me! **ME!** if this turns out to be a dream I'm going to be really **Mad!**'_ I was pulled out of my thoughts by a voice. His voice.

"this is well composed. will you play it for me?" _'Play? for **Him**?'_ "I'd rather listen to you play, as to play **For** you, I'm not that good." "Will you play for me **Please**?" he asked, not only with his words but with his **Eyes** as well

"oh alright." I said in defeat _'how am I **supposed** to say no to **that** face?'_ "Wonderful!" he said Gleefully. **_'Wonderful_**_!'_ I thought and got ready for my performance.


	5. The Question of the Century

John's POV (remembering 1 week after Kate met Sherlock)

Katie has proven herself useful to Sherlock this past week, she even showed him just how good she is at her job. Just the expression on his face when she was telling him her deduction. Priceless!

And she's quick at picking up the connections in his deductions. loads faster then me. She stands up to him even when she's shy.  
she's Very smart, kind, funny playful but serious when she needs to be and Very musical.

She plays the Piano,Violin and Guitar but when I found out she said "I can play but I'm not as good as sherlock, I'd rather listen to him play" I see where she's going but she's Bloody Brilliant "At least play for me sometime. Maybe even Mrs. Hudson?" she seemed to think about it "Alright I'll play for you." she finally said

"Alright. When?" I asked she looked at me thoughtful "Come tomorrow, I'll be ready for you. How does that sound? Come at say 7?" "Sounds great! I'll tell Mrs. Hudson… Can I bring a friend?"

"Who?" She seemed a little worried "I was just thinking of bringing Sarah, but I won't if you don't want me to." I explained "oh, sorry I just don't want too many people. I'm not very comfortable with too many people."

She said Blushing a very deep shade of red "Katie. it's Just fine. I wasn't sure, that's why I asked." I explained "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow John." "Bye Katie." She shut her door and I walked away thinking:

_'I'll bring Sherlock, he always likes classical music; maybe he will like her music. My question is: Could he like more then just her music? Could he like her?'_


	6. Blast from the past

Kate's Pov

~~(During her performance.)~~

_'I haven't __**played**__ for __**anyone**__ since I was little... Since the day of the accident.'_ I thought. I was nine, I was walking home from my violin practice, preparing for the big performance the following week. A black van pull up from nowhere and the door opened.

The men in the van pulled me in violin and all. Even **thirteen** **years** later I can **still** remember that day like it was **yesterday**. The warehouse, the rain that chilled me to the bone, the men with the ski masks and the feeling that I was going to die no matter what I did.

That day is why I don't like to perform anymore, why I'm so shy and why I went into the police force. You may think that I did it to be like my uncle, who is a wonderful policeman. Yes, I did it to be like him, but that is only part of it, you see

The men that kidnapped me where never caught, so I joined Scotland yard to stop them and other people who Kidnap, Murder and did so much worse to those little children.

That is the True reason I joined Scotland yard, to stop the people who do this for Fun. that is one of the reasons I have been fascinated by Sherlock, how he can pick up the things that no one sees, and puts them together in his Head to -like me- stop the people who are doing this because they are bored.

When I finished my performance, I was putting my violin away, John came up to me and said "There you see?" "see What John?" "you were Wonderful!" I blushed like always. "Wouldn't you agree, Sherlock?" _'oh no, don't bring __**Him**__ into this!'_ I thought.

But to my surprise he said "Yes it was Very good. I enjoyed it Greatly, well done Kate." "really?" I asked. He just simply nodded with a almost nonexistent smile on his face "Thanks guys. It means so much." "That was wonderful, my dear." said "Thank you, thank you all for coming and listening. I haven't played for anyone since I was little" they all looked at me quizzically

"why is that dear?" Mrs. Hudson asked I looked at them and took a deep breath...


End file.
